Merchandisers may offer various products for sale via interactive electronic commerce (or “e-commerce”) websites, such as online stores. The interactive website may enable consumers to access product inventory available via the online store, select various products for purchase, and provide payment and other information (e.g., shipping information) to complete the e-commerce transaction. Additionally, merchandisers may offer purchasing incentives or promotions for certain products available via the online store, such as temporary price cuts, temporary “buy one, get one” deals, and various others.